Miyuki x Minami
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: This is a special one-shot for one Mr. Kins. Please enjoy. Sorry if they seem a little out of character. Enjoy the yuri smut I sell my gladly sell my soul for :3


Minami sat on Miyuki's bed, she was fumbling with the soft egyptian cotton sheets as her heart pounded in her chest. She looked down at her feet, unable to look up as she waited for her longtime crush, Miyuki, to re-enter. The girl was perfect, her hair was soft as fine silk, it was bright pink, light cotton candy and her skin, oh her skin, it was so fair and flawless. Everything about her made Minami's heart blaze with soft and tender passion...

Miyuki entered the room, unaware of the quarrels within her lifelong friends heart. She happily walked over to Minami and handed her the cool glass of ice tea, condensation dripping from its sides. Minami took a small sip, holding the beverage in both hands as per usual as she tried her best to calm her blush. She took deep breaths as Miyuki made polite conversation about her up and coming dentist appointment, gosh was she nervous. Minami kept a deadpan expression, but Miyuki didn't seem to care, knowing that inside the girl was paying direct attention. As far as she was concerned Minami was perfect just the way she was.

Miyuki turned her head towards the window, just in time to see a voracious two headed venomous hissing spider on its string right next to her face. It clawed at her, trying to murder her with its angry spider talons. Okay maybe it was an ordinary non venomous tiny spider about the size of a piece of lint but... Of course. She panicked. With an eep, she ran away from the terrifying arachnid, for though it may not be venomous, it was creepy. As she had turned away and ran from the spider her glasses had fallen from her face, leaving her a helpless pink ball of moe as she ran away.

Minami tried to stop her from causing too much harm to herself, but in the process was run down in her tracks by the busty girl. She was no match. Miyuki had landed with her big bouncing breast on Minami's face making the girl go completely tomato red. It didn't help that in her desperation in the fall she threw her hands around Miyuki's slim waist and now her nimble fingers were resting on her backside. She couldn't help but feel aroused, the pinkett's body was so close. It had felt even better than she had imagined. She was soft, yet firm Minami couldn't help but trace her hand over the girls soft curves.

"M-minami-chan?" Gasped Miyuki, shocked at the younger girls actions. She lifted herself up, at this point she was straddling Minami's lap. Not that Minami minded.

"M-miyuki-san p-please..." She whispered. Her nearly inaudible plea had not fallen on deaf ears, but on gentle caring ones that sought only to further happyness.

"Y-y-yes Minami-chan?" Miyuki quietly called, placing a hand to her chest. She couldn't see Minami clearly without her glasses, the younger girl was merely a haze. But she knew something was wrong when Minami turned her head, keeping silent as she trembled under her. She just didn't have the courage to speak up.

"M-minami-chan?" She asked, leaning down towards her mint haired companion. As she got closer she could see more clearly, she saw a trickle of tears rushing across Minami's pale skin as she held in her sniffles, her eyes covered entirely by her bangs. Her only act of defence.

"W-what's wrong Minami-chan?" Miyuki asked, cupping her face and rubbing the tears from her pale soft and fair skin. Minami looked up at Miyuki seeing the dazed, confused and worried look in her eye, remembering something she had heard time and time again. Miyuki, though smart as a whip and filled to the brim with vast knowledge, was an airhead when it came to romance, you had to approach her directly, otherwise she just wouldn't get it. As Miyuki starred in Minami's eyes the mint haired neighbor took her chance and pecked Miyuki quickly on the cheek.

Minami was laying back down now, her face blushing deep scarlet as Miyuki looked at her, waiting for the innocent kiss to resonate within her brain. "O-oh.." She muttered, but soon she realised the meaning "Ooooooooh." She gasped recognising the feelings behind the kiss. Her cheeks stained pink as she waited for everything to finally click together into nice little pieces in her head. Minami was a lesbian. Well that was all right. Minami had kissed her. Well that was okay too, everyone had different ways of showing their loved ones they care. Minami, the lesbian, who she was on top of, who was blushing madly, had kissed her, she did not wish to remain just friends.

That finally did it. Her face lit up completely with recognition of the fact that her young friend may very well in fact be in love with her. She felt Minami tremble again, she had taken far too long to respond and now Minami was desperately trying to squirm out of her grip. Trying to flee the heartbreaking scene. Of course Miyuki wasn't gonna let that happen, there was no way she'd let her leave while hurting so deeply.

She pinned Minami to the ground by her wrists, Minami struggled, trying to thrash herself free. Finally Miyuki caught her, or more specifically. Her lips, her pillowy soft beautiful pink lips. Minami had stopped all struggling and her eyes had gone wide. She had never shown this much surprise before. Not even when Konata had spanked her after her physical.

Miyuki giggled at the face she was making, knocking Minami out of her stupor. She kissed her again, more deeply this time, Minami had been waiting for so long for this. She could hardly contain herself. She pushed back against the kiss, hard enough to sit up with the girl still straddling her lap. Thinking very little she kissed across Miyuki's cheek and bit her exposed neck. Making the girl groan at the unexpected contact.

Minami forced Miyuki on her back, her knee in between the busty girls legs as she licked all the way from her collarbone to her earlobe. Miyuki was trapped with pleasure, the feeling of Minami's tongue and lips moving about her neck made her quiver. She was really getting aroused. She had never felt this way before.

Quickly she rolled Minami over onto her back, wanting to do the same to her. But just as quickly as she had gained the upper hand Minami continued the roll and she was on her back again. Minami really did not want to give up the top spot. She was pressing her lips against her, her tongue sliding its way into her mouth and exploring her as she was once again rendered helpless to the younger girls whims. Then Minami whimpered, biting Miyuki's lower lip and tugging at her top. Begging silently.

Minami backed away, allowing Miyuki enough time to breath. "Bed." Miyuki panted. Minami quickly obeyed. Getting off the girl and sitting down on the bed. Awaiting the elegant love of her life to come join her. Miyuki tackled her. Forcing her down on the soft cushions as she ripped open her button up shirt. She wasn't going to risk letting the girl get the upper hand again. Miyuki kissed down her bare chest and kissed all the way to her tiny pink nipple. It was budding, ready for some much needed attention. And she was here to deliver. She took the tiny teat between her lips and sucked heartily.

Minami was thrashing and moaning under her. Her sweet succulent groans of pleasure were fueling Miyuki, making her want more. More. She stopped suckling at Minami's breast. Choosing instead to half hazardously pull down her shorts along with her sexy black panties. She stared at the prey before her. She was feeling hot. Minami took advantage of the pause from her newfound lover, throwing her arms around her and pulling her on top of her for a long passionate kiss, just before she rolled her over and pinned her down.

So there she was. A naked Minami, her blue eyes shining with excitement as she straddled Miyuki's stomach. She was eyeing her breasts. Miyuki knew Minimis affixation with breasts and decided to let her have this. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Revealing bulging breasts just barely contained by a red laced bra. The sight was driving the usually stoic girl mad. She pulled down the cups of the bra and watched as the bouncing breast popped out. The beautiful pale orbs completed by the tiny pink nipple in the middle.

Slowly, timidly, like some greedy businessman reaching out for gold she licked her lips, reaching her hands out towards the beautiful tits adorned on her lovers body. Her eyes shone a new light as her hands finally reached them. She knee waked up Miyuki's body, pushing her hips out and pressing the outside of her special place against her.

Miyuki watched as Minami grinded into her big perky tits, the sensation of which was driving Miyuki mad with lust. "You like pretending to titfuck me don't you." She asked, earning a nervous nod from Minami, who was still enjoying her grinding action as she pressed the breasts together. "You wanna cum?" Miyuki asked, her voice husky with lust. Minami could simply nod as she stayed transfixed by the breasts. "Roll over please." She insisted, watching Minami roll on her back.

Miyuki rolled over on her stomach, crawling up between Minami's legs she spread them. Watching her delicate flower open up before her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She dove right in. Causing a jolt from her suddenly timid lover as she bucked and curled her fingers in Miyuki's hair. Miyuki was playing with herself now as she ate out her lover. It was so sweet and the smell was so good. Miyuki didn't know if she could last long.

She probed her own pussy with her delicate fingers. Stirring about her insides as she swirled her tongue around the younger girls honey pot. She could feel her core burning with sweet ecstasy as she moaned into Minami's clit. In responce Minami gasped, groping her own tit as her back arched and she came inside Miyuki's mouth. Miyuki could feel her spasms, taste her hot gooey liquid as she came herself. It was unbelievable the electricity running through her. Her eyes fluttered open and shut as her own juices poured around her fingers and onto the bed.

"Miyuki-san?" Minami said as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you." She whispered, finally saying it. Finally telling her how she felt.

"Minami-chan?" Miyuki replied, doing the same. "I love you too." 


End file.
